jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien Draay
Lucien Draay war ein Jedi-Meister, der zu Zeiten der Mandalorianischen Kriege lebte. Sein Padawan war Zayne Carrick. Außerdem war er auf Taris tätig. Sein Vater war Barrison Draay und seine Mutter war Krynda Draay. Biografie Kindheit miniatur|links|Lucien als Kind Luciens Mutter wollte nicht, dass Lucien zum Jedi wird. Deshalb ließ sie ihm von einem gescheiterten Padawan namens Haazen ausbilden. Lucien war miniatur|links|Luciens Vater [[Barrison Draay]]darüber sehr wütend und schrie seine Mutter an, dass er es unfair fände, dass sie nicht ihn sondern andere z. B. viele Miraluka ausbildete. Seine Mutter war darüber sehr verärgert und meinte, dass sie es schade fände, dass sie selbst und Lucien nicht auch welche wären. Er durfte aber einmal mit den von seiner Mutter ausgewählten Sehern kämpfen. Er trat und schlug sie, wobei er einige von ihnen auch verletzte. Seine Mutter war verärgert. Lucien bildete später ein Team mit den Seherinnen Q'Anilia, Xamar, Feln und Raana Tey aus. Die Vision Lucien und die anderen Meister aus seinem Team, Feln, Q'Anilia, Xamar und Raana Tey, stellten ihren Padawanen auf dem Schurken-Mond eine Aufgabe. Die Padawane mussten von der einen Seite zur anderen Seite des Mondes laufen. Dabei wurden ihnen die Augen verbunden. Außerdem trugen sie alle Raumanzüge. Lucien und die anderen warteten am Ziel auf die Padawane. Seine Kollegen meditierten dort. Dabei sahen sie einen Sith-Lord, der sie alle töten würde. Dieser Sith-Lord hatte wie die Padawane einen Raumanzug an. Deshalb gingen sie davon aus, dass einer von den Padawanen ein Sith werden würde. Sie beschlossen daher, alle ihre Schüler zu töten. Lucien zerstörte dann den Droiden Elbee, damit es keine Mitwisser für das Padawan-Massaker gab. Das Padawan-Massaker Lucien und seine Jedi-Meister Kollegen warteten bis zu einem Bankett, wo die Padawane zu Rittern geschlagen werden sollten. Dort wollten sie die Padawane töten. Es ging auch alles gut, bis sein Padawan zu spät kam. Ein anderer Padawan namens Shad Jelavan stellte zu viele Fragen. Deshalb mussten sie ihre Padawane früher töten als gedacht. Dieses ging dann als das Padawan-Massaker von Taris in die Geschichte ein. Zayne Carrick tauchte kurz nach der Ausführung des Massakers auf und sah die Leichen seiner Freunde. Er floh und entkam, obwohl Lucien und die anderen Meister ihn verfolgten. Die Suche nach Zayne Lucien und seine Freunde suchten Zayne in den Slums von Taris, weil sie davon ausgingen, dass er sich dort aufhielt. Das stellte sich aber als Fehler heraus, denn Zayne hatte sich nie in den Slums aufgehalten. Während Zayne Vorsprung hatte, um von Taris zu fliehen, mussten sich Lucien und die anderen vier Meister mit den Rakghouls herumschlagen, die in den Slums ihr Unwesen trieben. Sie spürten Zayne dann auf einem Schrottplatz auf. Sie benachrichtigten die Regierung und erzählten ihnen, dass Zayne die Padawane auf dem Gewissen hätte. Die Regierung schickte ihnen daraufhin ein Schiff mit Soldaten. Zayne entkam ihnen aber ins All und verschwand in einem Asteroidenfeld. miniatur|Lucien als Padawan Sie fanden ihn kurz darauf auf dem Schurken-Mond, wo er den Droiden Elbee suchte und den Lucien zerstörte, damit keiner etwas über das Padawan Massaker erfuhr. Lucien ging mit den anderen von Bord, um Zayne zu schnappen. Dieser floh und wurde von seinem Schiff aufgenommen, welches kurz zuvor Luciens Schiff zerschossen hatte. Lucien blieb mit den anderen Meistern auf dem Schurken-Mond zurück. Zayne wurde ihnen dann durch den Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying gebracht. Der hatte aber den Mitwisser und Kameraden von Zayne, Gryph, nicht dabei. Deshalb wollte Lucien, der spürte, dass sich Gryph auf dem Schiff Valius Ying aufhielt, mit dem Shuttle des Kopfgeldjägers auf dessen Schiff. Valius Ying war aber nicht interessiert an Passagieren und wurde deshalb von Lucien mit dessen Lichtschwert erschlagen. Als Lucien dann Zayne töten wollte, tauchte plötzlich eine Person in einem Raumanzug auf. Lucien und die anderen Meister erschraken, da sie dachten, dass es der vorausgesehene Sith sei. Als sie merkten das es sich nur um Jarael, die Begleiterin von Zayne war, wollten sie ihre Lichtschwerter zünden. Zayne entnahm ihnen diese aber mit der Macht und entfernte sie durch das Fenster. Zayne floh und ließ Lucien und die anderen Meister auf Taris zurück. Der Jedi-Rat und Adascorp Lucien musste mit seinen Meister Kameraden nach Coruscant, um dort vor den Rat der Jedi zu treten. Dort wurde ihnen die Suche nach Zayne entrissen, da sie die Padawane auf Anweisung des Rates nach Coruscant bringen und nicht töten sollten. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Raana Tey und Lucien gemeinsam weiter nach Zayne suchten, da sie ihm etwas auf ihrem Projektor zeigte und danach weiter nach Zayne suchte. Lucien traf auch seinen früheren Ausbilder Haazen, der ihm sagte, dass er von seiner Mutter weiter nach Zayne suchen solle. Nach der Zerstörung von Serroco bekam er von Haazen die Nachricht das Zayne bei der dortigen Flotte gewesen sei und nun vermutlich Tod war. Daher könne Lucien sich nun wieder auf neue Aufgaben konzentrieren. So wurde er informiert das ein anderer Seherkreis Gefahr kommen sah und das Lucien diesem nachgehen sollte. Dazu sollte er zu Adascorp gehen da dort offenbar wichtige Dinge geschehen würden. Dank seiner Kontakte gelang es ihm, den Aufenthaltsort der Vermächtnis Arkanias zu entdecken und er landete, nachdem die beiden Kriegsparteien bereits angekommen waren, und wurde von seinem Freund Arkoh Adasca empfangen. Doch dieser sah Luciens Anwesenheit als Störung seiner Pläne und betäubte diesen durch das Getränk, das er ihm anbot. Lucien erwachte in einer Zelle, bewacht von Kampfdroiden und gefesselt an Zayne Carrick. Er unterhielt sich mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler, den er immer noch für eine Bedrohung der dunklen Seite hielt, über die Dunkle Seite und Visionen. Zayne teilte ihm mit, was Adasca vorhat und dadurch erkannte Lucien, dass Adasca im Moment die größte Gefahr sei, und sie beschloss, diesen zu stoppen. Er griff mit Zaynes Hilfe die Droiden an, konnte diese zerstören und sich befreien. Danach versuchte er Zayne zu töten, dem aber seine neuen Armschienen das Leben retteten. Als Zayne erklärte, er habe keine Angst mehr vor seinem ehemaligen Meister, gab Lucien zu, dass er genau deswegen Angst vor Zayne habe. Dennoch schlossen sich die Beiden zusammen, um Lord Adasca aufzuhalten. Im Kontrollraum beobachteten sie das Bieten und es schlossen sich den Beiden noch Carth Onasi und Demagol an, der immer noch die Rüstung von Rohlan Dyre trug. Lucien wollte erst Jarael töten, um Adascas Druckmittel auszulöschen, doch ließen die Anderen es nicht zu und so griffen sie zu einer List. Nachdem Zayne und Onasi einen Streit der Parteien provoziert hatten, drang er mit gezücktem Lichtschwert ein und ließ es mit Zayne und dem Revanchisten Squint so aussehen, als wäre dies alles Adascas Idee, woraufhin die Parteien begannen, sich zu bekämpfen. Gemeinsam mit den Anderen kämpfte er gegen die Mandos und die Droiden Adascas. Als die Exogorthen angriffen, verließen die Konfliktparteien das Schiff, Lucien bot Zayne an, ihn und seine Freunde mit seinem Schiff mitzunehmen, aber nur, wenn er sich ergebe. Zayne willigte ein, doch krachte dann Slyssk mit einem Schiff durch die Halle und so konnten Zayne und seine Freunde entkommen. Lucien verließ allein das Schiff, wollte Zayne aber weiter verfolgen. miniatur|links|Lucien auf seinem Privatmond Wenig später spürte Lucien, zusammen mit Q'Anilia, auf Coruscant den Tod von Raana Tey auf Taris. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Der Verrat *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Nächte des Zorns *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage des Hasses *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung en:Lucien Draay es:Lucien Draay fi:Lucien Draay hu:Lucien Draay ja:ルシエン・ドレイ pt:Lucien Draay ru:Люсьен Дрей Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi des Geheimbunds Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Legends